1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wireless charging technology, especially, relates to wireless charging vehicles and wireless charging roads.
2. Description of Related Art
As the development and popularization of electric vehicle, it attracts more and more attention for how to conveniently charge the electric vehicle within less time. Currently, charging piles are widely used for charging the electric vehicle by wired or wireless. However, it usually needs the electric vehicle to be parked near the charging piles for charging. Thus, it takes a relative long time for charging.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide wireless charging vehicles and wireless charging roads that can overcome the problems as discussed above.